


Living in the Blocks

by Hantu369 (RiverRyan)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverRyan/pseuds/Hantu369
Summary: Hello there. My name is Hantu. I'm an avid gamer, and quite fond of Minecraft. Minecraft is my dream jeopardy category. If I were presented with all of the blocks/items in the game, I could correctly craft any block or brew any potion.  Also, I could tell you the basic materials you would need, in order to craft whatever you are crafting. I know, sad right? I am currently employed as a waitress at Red Robin. Well anyway, here is my story.





	1. Chapter 1

As I walk towards the table I'm expected to wait on, I notice that the ten people seated around it are rather loud and rowdy guys. Just my luck, I think before noticing that they all look vaguely familiar. After this observation it takes me only a moment to place them, they're YouTube gaming commentators! And some of my favorites! My heart leaps. Finally, I get to meet them! But they won't notice me. I am just the server. And I must act like one. No crazy fan girl for me. That can wait till I am back in the kitchen. But at this moment, I am simply Hantu, the waitress from Red Robin.

"Welcome to Red Robin, my name is Hantu and I'll be your server," I recite from memory, as I pass out the drink coasters. "Can I get you started with any drinks?" It's one of those things you learn so well, you no longer need to think about it, like texting or typing. All of them but Jordan order sodas.

I head to the back to get the drinks. As the restaurant isn't very crowded, I am the only one at the station. First I get Jordan's water. I set it on the counter next to me. Glancing up I see that there are no trays next to the soda machine. Guess I'll have to find one later. I grab 9 cups and add ice, then begin to fill them. As I'm halfway through filling the third cup, my friend, Katreva, sidles up to me.

"Hey, guess who's out front?" I ask, setting the full soda down.

"Arthur!" she immediately guesses.

"No. Guess again," I say as I fill the fourth soda.

"Ian?"

"McCrone? No."

"Ummm, old classmates? Hint?" she asks as I give her a look saying no, it's not old classmates.

"Fine," I say. I set down the fifth full soda. I imitate Sky's face from his 'Spontaneous Trick or Treating' video, while holding my hands out, miming a pillow case. I then try to maintain a straight face, as I quote Jason, saying 'He's special.'

"Oh my god. They're here? In our humble Red Robin." she asks, aghast.

"Oh, not just Sky and Minecraft Universe," I reply, as I get back to filling drinks. "Eight more guys, including CaptianSparklezzzz!" I hold the 'z', like I always do. I have to refer to them by their channel names, or she won't know who I'm talking about. She is not as into the gaming section of YouTube as I am.

"CaptianSparklez? We've got to tell Bianca!" Bianca is a friend of ours (also a waitress) who thinks the name 'CaptianSparklez' is so funny, she bursts out laughing every time she hears it.

"Oh Notch yes," I say as I set the final soda down.

"I still don't get why you do that," she says, leaning against the counter as I begin my hunt for a tray.

"Do what?" I ask as I find a tray and wave it in the air triumphantly.

"Replace 'God' with 'Notch', and 'Hell' with 'Nether', and 'Devil' with 'Herobrine'," she states.

"'Cause it's what I do." I reply simply.

"What you do?" she asks, a bit bemused.

"Yep, my subscribers love it." I shoot back.

"What do the ghost's subscribers love now?" I hear Bianca ask. She nicknamed me 'the ghost' after she found out that Hantu means ghost. It was kind of like how Jerome's friends called him 'the fluffy', and Quintin's 'the fish'. However, I was much more appreciative of my nickname then 'the fish.'

"Hey Bianca, guess what? CaptianSparklezzzz!" She starts cracking up. I quickly place the drinks on the tray, and head out to the front to deliver them. 

When I reach the table, Mitch has obviously just finished telling a funny story that embarrassed the fluffy, as everyone is laughing, and Jerome is telling Mitch off. I stroll up and deliver the drinks.

"Alrighty then, what can I get started for you guys, or do you need more time," I ask them after delivering the final drink, Jordan's water.

"I think we're ready," Tyler says, looking around the table. 

"Wah? No not yet!" Mitch and Jerome say at the same time. I crack a smile at how similar to one another they are. Just then, Adam beckons me over to him, with his 'serious' face. I see that Adam is trying to hold in laughter and a smile as I circle the table to get next to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm going to tell you a secret," Adam says, using his serious voice at a stage whisper. The whole table falls silent, waiting expectantly. He motions for me to put my ear closer to his mouth. He cups his hands, and I prepare to jerk back, knowing that, because he is Adam, he will shout in my ear. I am quite glad they are one of the few parties in the restaurant.

"BUTTER IS MAJESTIC! MY FRIEND'S A FISH."

"ADAM! I'M NOT A FISH! I’M AN AMPHIBIAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Quintin retorts loudly.

"I regret nothing!" Adam shoots back. Just then we feel the ground shift under our feet. It felt like when you are standing on a rug or blanket, and someone tries to pull it out from under your feet. 

"What was that?!" Jerome exclaims, looking up from the menu that he and Mitch are sharing.

"Earthquake?" I suggest, knowing that I sound unsure of my own answer. "What I want to know is how did everything withstand that violent of a quake?"

"True." Jason states as they all look around the restaurant. He looks as if he's about to say something more but is cut off by another quake. This one with enough force to knock me off my feet, and cause me to black out as I feel pain blossom where my head has connected with the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this years ago, and finally decided to post it online, as it's been naging me for way too long. I know the writing's not the best, but I don't have the will to edit it as much as I should. I know some of the characters may not be authentic, but they are how I viewed them at the time. Anyways, Chapter 2 should be coming tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with throbbing pain where I assume my head collided with the ground. I sit up as the pain slowly dissipates. Glancing around myself, I see that I am alone in the restaurant, with one difference. Everything is twisted and grotesque in shape. I stand up as I wonder where everyone went. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to face their owner. I am presented with the sight of Steve. Yes, the blocky figure from Minecraft. As I try to wrap my mind around this, I notice that his eyes are closed. I feel someone shaking my shoulders. I hear people calling my name, and the world around me fades to be replaced by full on Minecraft. 

"She's awake!" I hear Mitch shout from in front of me. I sit up, my thoughts groggy as the pain returns to my head. Examining Mitch, I see that he is his Minecraft character. He holds his hand out to help me stand up, and I take it gratefully. Upon standing, I notice that everyone is their Minecraft character.

"Are we-" I start.

"-In Minecraft?" Quintin finishes. "It would appear so."

My eyes widen and I see Jason about to go outside.

"No!" I yell. "Don't go outside. Anything could be out there."

Jason jerks back from the door. He then crosses to a window and squints through it. 

"I can't see anything." he comments.  
We all rush to the window and peer out into the inky black night. Just then, a figure is thrown into the window. An arrow quickly follows. 

"We have to go help those people!" Jordan gasps, as the streetlights flicker on, revealing the grim scene beyond the window. There are players running every which way, some of them panicking, while others fight back against the hordes of mobs in the street.

"Agreed." Adam says seriously. 

"Ok, come on then." I say, and lead them to the back, and the supply closets. 

"Hantu! Oh thank god. You're ok!" Katreva gushes as I run into the back with the team following me. "What happened? Why are we in Minecraft?"

"I don't know, haven't got time!" I yell to her as I reach the supply closet. "Ok, I don't know what this stuff will have turned into, but let's hope it's something useful." I add to the team.

Opening the door, I see several chests. Opening the first chest, I see a stack of oak logs, three stacks of iron ingots, and three complete sets of chainmail armor. Adam opens the second, and Jerome opens the third. The other three are locked.

"I've got iron, wood, and chainmail." I say.

"Stone, flint, feathers, and seven diamonds." Adam says triumphantly.

"Food, string, and ten diamonds." Jerome says smirking at Adam.

"We have enough to gear eight people up completely." I state doing the math in my head as I pull out the iron and wood, then toss the wood to Jerome after building a crafting table. "And enough for three archers." I quickly set about making eight full sets of iron armor, and pass them over to the guys. Jerome makes seven swords, and himself Betty. Adam crafts the bows and arrows. I take out the chainmail and after equipping a set myself, pass the other two over to the guys and grab a bow and stack of arrows. Glancing around at the guys, I see that they have elected Mitch and Jordan to be the other archers. Once they are all geared up, we head back out to the front.

It's not a pretty sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this one at all, so it might be very bad. Anyways, next chapter coming tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

The ground is covered in people's bodies. There are still a few people fighting back, slowly being overpowered by mobs. The guys push through the doors, but I call Mitch and Jordan back.

"Can it wait? There are people dying out there!" Mitch protests.

"Roof." I say, leading the way to the access hatch. Climbing up the ladder, I push the trapdoor open and peer over the top. Seeing skeletons on the roof sniping the people on the ground, I look down at the two guys. 

"Careful, there are skeleton snipers up here."

"We got 'im," Mitch assures me.

"I know, I'm just warning you." Crouching, I run behind a heating vent and wait for Mitch and Jordan to join me. Mitch sticks his head up and sees me. He silently makes his way towards me. Jordan is less fortunate. He stops to close the trapdoor, and I see his expression change as the hinges creak loudly. The skeletons must have heard it, as they turn and see him. I look at Mitch and see that he is already standing, and shooting the skeletons and attracting their attention. Running out from behind the vent, I start shooting at the skeletons, diverting their attention. I duck as an arrow flies at my head. Jordan starts shooting arrows, and makes the first kill on a skeleton that Mitch and I had both hit already. Mitch takes out a second and third, leaving two that I finish off. 

"Aw, I only got one," Jordan complains.

"Yeah, well you got first blood," Mitch retorts.

I leave them to bicker as I run to the edge of the roof. I see that although the guys are helping, more mobs are pouring into the street, replacing the ones that they have just killed. I hear Sky shouting something, and smile as I recognize it as "Jason! I'm startled!"

Seeing a zombie creeping up behind him, I take aim and kill it in one shoot. It falls against him and he spins around. He looks up at me when he sees the arrow sticking out of its back. He mouths 'thanks', I just nod. I see his eyes widen as I aim an arrow dangerously close to his head, and let it fly taking out a zombie behind him. He spins around, then looks back at me. I smile and nod behind him, where another zombie now stands. I hear a thud behind me and see that Mitch has taken out a zombie that had come dangerously close to knocking me off the edge.

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Someone should watch our backs." Mitch suggests.

"I got it," I say as I fire one last shoot at the ground, killing a creeper the was cornering a defenseless person. "We should get these people off the street."

"Got it covered." Mitch replies. "BIGGUMS!"

"Yeah?" I hear Jerome reply.

"Get the innocents inside!"

"Ok." I hear Jerome relay the message to the guys on the ground. "SPIDER!" 

Jordan takes the spider out as it crawls up and over the edge of roof. 

"GOT IT JEROME! CREEPER!" is Jordan's response. 

Glancing away from the empty roof, I see the creeper. Everything seems to slow down as the creeper moves slightly, causing Mitch's arrow to wiz past. The creeper then begins to tick, and Jerome scuttles back, stopping when he hits a wall. Jordan shoots an arrow that lodges in the ground right behind the creeper. Jerome throws his hands up to cover his face as the creeper stops ticking, the silence seeming to stretch on for seconds. Then it explodes.

"NOOO. JEROME!" Mitch yells, making to dive of the roof.

"MITCH! THINK!" I yell as I struggle to keep him from jumping. I look to Jordan for help. He grabs Mitch's arms, and together we pull him from the ledge.

"MITCH! Listen to me!" Jordan shouts.

"MITCHELL HUGHES! If you jump off that roof, you're not going to be in any shape to help Jerome. He's got iron armor on, he probably survived. Go down the ladder and bring him inside."

Mitch gives me a surprised look before scrambling down the ladder. Jordan looks after him.

"Thanks," he says looking at me.

"No problem, I'm just trying to help."

"So, do you know who I am?"

"Of course Jordan. Your parodies are the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am cringing so hard reading this chapter. I kinda want to edit it but I'm not sure I can fix it, so here is the raw version I wrote all those years ago. Next chapter tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Back inside the Red Robin, it is much fuller than it was. I look out the door and see two of the guys guarding it while the other five hack and slash at the zombies, skeletons, and spiders surrounding them. I’m just about to head out the door when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I whip around to see that it's Katreva.

"Don't go out there, they can take care of it themselves," she begs me.

"Katreva, there are injured people dying out there! I have to go help. Cook something for the people in here, they could all probably use a pork chop." I pull away from her outstretched hands and race through the doors. Out here is a different world. I can hear the grunts of the guys, along with the shrieks from the dying mobs. Keeping low, I run to where Mitch is struggling with Jerome. 

"Here," I say, slipping one arm around his shoulder. "We'll have to drag him." I look to the roof, where Jordan has reappeared. 

"Cover us!" I shout. He nods consent and lets an arrow fly, hitting a zombie square in the chest.

Mitch and I hurry towards the door, dogging the dead, players and mobs alike. We're almost to the door when I feel something drive itself deep into the back of my leg, just below my knee. I stumble and fall, causing Jerome to slid to the ground. 

"Are you okay?" Mitch asks me.

"Fine," I grunt from behind clenched teeth. I push myself back to my feet, my right leg screaming in protest. I slid my arm back around Jerome's shoulder and push forward, towards the safety of our Red Robin. Katreva is waiting at the door and holds it open for us as we stumble through. We move a little away from the door and I collapse on top of Jerome. I roll over, off of him, and examine my leg as I hear Mitch yelling to the guys on the street. They stream back inside, covered in blood and their armor broken and dented. I gently tug on the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out and causing pain to flower from the wound. I thank Notch that it didn't go in very far. I look back at Jerome see Mitch struggling to get his armor off.

"Here, let me help," I say. Together we manage to get his chest plate off, and almost have his leggings off when he groans. Mitch drops his side of the leggings, leaving me to tug them off all the way, and swivels towards Jerome's face.

"Hey biggums," Mitch says.

"Ow. What hap--," Jerome cuts off. "There was a creeper."

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty bad. Hantu and I had to drag you inside."

"Thanks," he says, with a small smile in my direction. "How'd he take it?"

"He tried to throw himself off the roof to get to you faster. It took both Jordan and I--Jordan!" I break off as I realize he hasn't come back down from the roof.

I jump up, ignoring the pain in my leg once more. I grab Jerome's discarded armor and pull it on instead of my chain. I grab a sword from one of the other guys and race to the ladder, with several of the guys behind me. I climb as fast as I can and push the trapdoor open, not even bothering to look before I climb out. I see Jordan surrounded by a pack of zombies. I call his name. His head swivels towards me, along with most of the zombie's. One of the ones behind him punches him in the head, hard, knocking him down. Then they shift their attention to me. I glance towards the ladder to see who has followed me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't even bring myself to read this one. Next one tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

I was glad to see that all of the guys except mitch and Jerome had followed me up. I charge at the zombies with a battle cry. The rest of the guys rush after me. We take them out quickly. Adam and Ty grab Jordan and carry him down the ladder the rest of the guys cover them, as mobs continue to pour onto the roof from the surrounding buildings. I checked the street one last time and saw that it was mostly clear, aside from the bodies of players and mobs alike. The stores across the street appeared to be mostly empty. There were a few with lights on. I could see the shadows of players as they moved to finish barricading their doors. One of the buildings was an apartment complex. I scanned the windows to see if anyone was inside. A few windows were lit up, but all them were smashed with arrows riddling the frames. Well, all but one almost directly across from me. I see a familiar looking figure peering through the unbroken glass.  


"Cover me! I'm going to go get the people across the street!" I shout to the guys still on the roof.  


"What? Why? How?" is the response I get.  


"I'm going to build a bridge!" I reply, already building.  


"Why?"  
"Trust me!" I make sure the bridge is two blocks wide. The person at the window I am aiming for backs away from the glass so that I can break it. I'm almost to the window when an arrow flies right next to my face. I jump across the gap, smashing through the glass. Two arrows follow me.  


"Are you okay?" I ask.  


"Yes, are you?" Seto asks with evident concern.  


"Yes, I'm fine. How come your glass wasn't broken?"  


"When I saw we were in Minecraft I stayed away from the widow. You're not okay! Your leg!" he says, concerned.  


"Oh, yeah. Ow." I say as the pain comes back, and I sit down heavily. I attempt to straighten my leg awkwardly.  


"Here, I've got something that will help." Seto says, before running off. "Here, drink this."  


"What is it?" I say skeptically.  


"Potion of Instant Healing."  


"Thanks." I says as I chug it. It has a bad taste that almost makes me wretch, but I force it down. Instantly my leg feels better. "Thanks." I say again.  


"No problem. Are you sure it will be safe for us to go back across that bridge?"  


"No, but do you have any regeneration potions?"  


"Yes."  


"Alright. Ready?"  


"Let me get the rest of my potions."  


"Okay."  


I complete the bridge from this side, then carefully look over. The guys on the other side seem to have gotten the mobs back under control. Seto hands me a potion. We clink and drink at the same time. It burns on the way down, but then I get a burst of energy. I grab Seto's hand and race across the bridge. I send Seto down the ladder. I whip out my bow and hit a skeleton square in the face. They guys turn to face me and I aim an arrow right at Adam's head.  


"Duck!"  


He does, right as I release the arrow, hitting a zombie in the chest. Then he and all the others run over to the hatch. I follow them down. When I reach the bottom, I see Seto is already treating injured people. I walk into the kitchen and see most of the staff is rushing around, trying to get enough food for everyone. I grab a pork chop and head back out to the front.  


Jordan is sitting in a booth, holding a snow block to his head. Jerome is sitting across from him, leaning on Mitch's shoulder. There are many players scattered around at tables. Some of them are still a little panicked, and some of them are crying. I walk over to the doors and look at the street. The bodies of the mobs are gone. The bodies of the players are still there.  


I glance up and down the street, making sure it's clear before I step outside to check for any survivors. When I don't see any mobs I carefully open the door and walk out onto the silent street. The door swings shut silently behind me. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied when I said I'd post it tomorrow. Whoops. I'm just gonna dump the rest right now to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I whirl around in surprise.  


"Seto. You scare me."  


"Thought you could use some support searching through the bodies. And besides, I guess I owe you one. You rescued me from the apartment. Hey, I never told you my name."  


"It's floating above your head."  


"Really?"  


"Yup. SetoSorcerer. Right there for the whole world to read."  


"What's your name? And why isn't it above your head?"  


"Hantu. I turned it off."  


"You can do that?"  


"Apparently."  


Seto doesn’t reply, but his nametag disappears. I glance at the first player's body, wondering what it was I was planning to do. I kneel down next to the body and carefully roll it onto its back. I can tell by the skin that it was a girl. Her eyes are still open, so I carefully shut them. Looking in her pockets I find a necklace with her name on it. KittenAid. I put the necklace in my pocket. I also find some wood. When I remove it from her pockets her body disappears.  


"Where'd she go?" Seto asks in surprise.  


"I guess when you remove everything from their pockets the body disappears."  


"I guess. What did you find?"  


"A necklace with her name and some wood."  


"Oh. I'll help you check everyone else. It'll go faster."  


As we are checking the sun starts to rise. Adam, Ty, and Ian come outside and silently start helping us. When we are done we have several stacks of wood, some iron, and a few diamonds. We also have a nametag, a saddle, a bucket, and a minecart. There are also 23 name tags. I take them all.  


"Why are you keeping those?" Ian asks me.  


"I feel like someone has to respect them, and this is all we have left of them." I reply.  


"I see."  


"Let's go back inside." Seto adds.  


"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH CRINGE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Once back inside I make to stand up on a table, but Seto stops me.  


"What are you doing?" he asks me.  


"All those people who were on the street, they probably knew some of the dead players. I was going to read the names and see if anyone knew who they were." I reply.  


"Okay. Just, be careful."  


"Alright." I say as I step first on a chair, then on the table. "Hey everyone, can I get your attention please?"  


All of the players in the room looked over at me. Some of them are still clearly very upset. Someone ducks into the kitchen, then returns with the staff.  


"Hi. Um, my name is Hantu, and, as you've probably already figured out, we are in Minecraft. I know a bunch of you were on the street, and I am terribly sorry you had to go through what you did. My friends and I just went outside and sorted through the bodies of all of the dead players. I'm going to read their names, and if you knew them, I am terribly sorry. Oh, they are their usernames.  


"KittenAid. Toxicteal. misteriosM. mysteryGuest101. Sordrin. Trinati--"  


"No!" someone in the audience shouts. "No! He can't be dead, he can't."  


"I'm sorry. It's true."  


"I demand to see his body!"  


"You can't."  


"What! Why?"  


"It disappeared after we checked his pockets. I do have this though." I hold up the necklace for them to see.  


"What is it?"  


"A necklace. Every body had one on them. It has his name and a picture of his face, if you want it."  


"No, no. I just wanted proof."  


"I'm very sorry. Maybe they just went back to the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are real player usernames. Or at least, they were when I wrote this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't really a chapter, it's more of a what would have been. You see, I never finished the story. This is my notes on where it would have gone and how everything would have resolved.

Every now and then, when he finds someone worthy, Herobrine will train someone as his apprentice, bringing them into Minecraft. The second to last test is to shed your body in the real world. This will cause this body to die, stopping the player from ever returning to the real world. The final test is to kill a friend of yours, that Herobrine has brought into Minecraft for this purpose only. If you don't kill them, they awake in the morning with only a memory of a nightmare. Also, Herobrine won't kill you, he will allow you to live in his world, so long as you can survive the increased amount of mobs. The crew will meet several of these players, and in the end they will attempt to dissuade many of Herobrine's new apprentices, succeeding in this with all but Hantu. She continues on, determined to discover his weakness and stop Herobrine from being able to hurt them ever again. Herobrine pulls Seto into the game, and tells Hantu that she has two more challenges. She first must give up her body irl, then she must kill someone. Through her training, Hantu has learned that the only way to defeat Herobrine is by gaining the same powers as him, by completing all of the challenges. She only hopes that by doing it quick enough, she can wake up, and revive the person Herobrine has forced her to kill. Hantu disconnects herself from her body, then promptly kills Seto (after a short mental conversation), with a heavy heart. Hantu then proceeds to lock Herobrine in many layers of code, so deep that it would take anyone with less skill years to get out, however she doesn't know how long it will be before he gets out. She then revives Seto allowing him to live (he awakes in the hospital, as Team Crafted attempted to contact him when Hantu 'died', and found him in a coma), and walks into the light, returning to her body, and life. She retains her powers, and her eyes, which originally glowed white, now glow the same shade as the eyes of her skin, and she can cover them with sunglasses (in the game). These powers ruin the fun of the game, so she stops playing, after making one final video explaining where she had been, and saying that she was done playing. She wears her new skin with sunglasses during this video, and comments on them, calling them her new ghost shades. She also has powers irl. They come out depending on her mood.

Hantu has a problem with voices in her mind, and it all started after she first met Herobrine. The voices can sometimes take over and force her to do something. However, she normally has to be tired for this to happen. For every major secret that she has to keep, or major plot twist, she gains a new voice (most are in some way related to her training).  
The voices and events are:  
1\. Her voice. The most trustworthy, and reasonable. And therefore is most commonly followed.  
2\. She becomes Herobrine's apprentice. This voice urges her to kill.  
3\. She tells Seto, hoping he can help. This voice helps with spells.  
4\. She kills a village. This voice is insane.  
5\. Prays to Notch. This voice is advice directly from Notch. It stays quiet most of the time. It overpowers all other instincts, or actions.  


One night she sneaks into the woods to expel some of her anger and frustration, and ends up screaming, causing the group to come to her aid, only to find her by herself, talking to herself--in several voices. She is clutching her head and eventually falls to the ground writhing, after demanding that the group stay away from her, in an odd voice that seems to be multiple voices layered on top of one another. She eventually goes unconscious, the group holds her hostage, because of several of the things the voices have confessed. Seto helps with this, convincing the others that they can use her as a bargaining chip with Herobrine. Seto says that Herobrine will let them go, if they threaten to kill Hantu. Herobrine knows Hantu is committed, so he allows all players he isn't training to wake up.  
OR  
One night while sitting around the fire (after Hantu has told Seto), Hantu feels the murderous side gaining control so she stands up (excuse--bathroom) and goes to the outhouse they've erected. Seto knocks on the door and Hantu confirms his concern that it is what they talked about the night before. Hantu tells Seto to tell the other guys that she might be a while(stomachache) and heads deep into the woods. There, the murderous side takes over and destroys everything in its path, realizing that the only living things are 'harmless' mobs. It creates a giant clearing and Hantu wakes with her pockets full of wood and meat. She heads back to the group, and finds out that they have been searching for her all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck around through all of that, thank you! I'm impressed! If you like this idea and want to expand on it go ahead. Just please credit me. If you want to finish the story, let me know that too!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this years ago, and finally decided to post it online, as it's been naging me for way too long. I know the writing's not the best, but I don't have the will to edit it as much as I should. I know some of the characters may not be authentic, but they are how I viewed them at the time. Anyways, Chapter 2 should be coming tomorrow.


End file.
